The present invention is generally directed to an amphibious personal audio system and in particular to a personal audio system to be worn about the head when a person is swimming.
In recent years, swimming, in particular swimming laps, has become a popular form of exercise because of the excellent cardio-vascular benefits obtained and the low risk of injury associated with land based exercises such as jogging. However, a large number of swimmers cease swimming after a short period of time due to the boredom associated with swimming. In particular, swimmers tend to have extremely limited visual and aural stimulus while swimming. To obtain the benefits of swimming as an exercise, the swimmer must generally remain in the water for at least fifteen to twenty minutes at each session. As a result, boredom often sets in and people stop swimming as an exercise after a brief period.
Several submersible audio devices have been designed for use in a variety of applications, such as for scuba divers and swimmers. However, these submersible audio systems have tended to be bulky, leaky and interfere with normal swimming motions. Accordingly, there is a need for a submersible personal audio system which is compact, secure against entry of water, and does not interfere with swimming activities.